Right Place, Wrong Time
by gunhaver722
Summary: Spike is a man of honor, chivalry, and dignity. He is also wondering why the hell he's sneaking into the girl's locker room on a stupid dare. It can't be too bad, at least Rarity will show up. Right?
1. Right Place, Wrong Time

For once, Spike was glad he was a skinny beanpole of a kid. It meant he could easily slip through the locker room doors while everyone in the gym was distracted by Snips and Snail's antics. The door clicked shut behind him and his heart started to beat right out of his chest. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. How did those guys talk me into this?'

Spike recalled a few days ago when he and his friends were sitting in a booth at Sugarcube Corner. They were listening to Snips and Snails talk about girls in the gym.

"I'm telling you guys, Twist definitely has the best ass in our class." Snips said, "Have you seen that thing bounce?"

Snails shook his head, "Nuh uh, Diamond does. I think she's been eating too many of them fancy cakes. What do you think, Rumble?"

"I'm more of a leg guy, myself." he said, after taking a sip of his milkshake. "Something Applebloom is rocking in. God, those thighs."

"What about you Spike?" Snips asked. "What's your take on the class girls?"

Spike finished off his soda. "I, uh, don't really think about that." he said in a dismissive tone.

The other boys gave him incredulous stares. "I call bullshit on that." Snips said and the other agreed. "Come on, who's the hottest?"

"Well…" Spike fidgeted in his seat. Oh, he had his occasional fantasy, but a gentleman doesn't speak of ladies like that and Rarity would want him to be a gentleman. Spike glanced around the room. Seeing none of his sister's friends, he indulged his hormones. "I think Sweetie has the best boobs."

Rumble rolled his eyes, "You're only saying that because they remind you of Rarity's tits."

"Am not!"

Before the fight could get started, the door opened and Pipsqueak almost ran to their booth. "Guys! You won't [i]believe[/i] what I just did!" He slid in next to Spike and brought them into a huddle. "Okay, so here's why I wasn't here earlier. So I was going to my class when I heard some of the seniors talking. Apparently there's a special locker in the girls locker room where you can watch them get changed without getting caught!"

"Seriously?"

"No way."

"You kidding?"

"Whoa."

Pipsqueak nodded. "Yeah, so since today was gym for the older girls, I decided to try it out. Man, it didn't disappoint!" He had a euphoric smile on his face now.

Snips leaned in closer, "What did you see? Did you see Trixie? Is she as hot as I imagine?"

"Better. Dude, I got to see them in their underwear! Bras and panties everywhere!" He glanced around in case others were listening and then whispered, "I even saw some of them go into the showers." The other's eyes went wide at the implications.

"Naked?" Rumble whispered back.

Pipsqueak shook his head. "No, but it was very close to it." He held up his fingers barely apart, "I was this close to seeing Rainbow Dash's bare boobs."

Snails laughed, "Don't tell Scootaloo that. She might punch you for seeing them before her."

"We need to get Featherweight to take pictures." Snips said with testosterone fueled determination, "No, I have to see this now, or next gym class."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Spike said, glancing at him. Now all eyes were focused on him. "No offense Snips, but you're not exactly the most subtle."

"What?!" Snips said loudly, "Man, I'm like a ninja. They'd never spot me!" He proceeded to flail his arms about like the kung fu movies and ended up knocking his cup off the table. "Heh, oops."

Spike continued on with his point now proven. "Also, I don't think you'd fit in the locker, if our lockers are the same as the girls.

Pip nodded, "Got you on that one. I just barely managed to fit into it." While he wasn't a tall kid, Pipsqueak was a bit stocky from the new muscles he was building. "I think, out of the rest of us, only Spike or Rumble would fit."

"What about me? I'm the same size as them." Snails said indignantly.

"You'd get caught before you could reach the locker, or you'd get into the wrong locker." Rumble said.

"Oh. Yeah." Snails nodded. As slow as he was, he knew he tended to make mistakes. "What about the other guys?"

"Button Mash would probably be playing games in the locker." Spike said, "Featherweight probably could, but I think he would pass out in the locker. Remember when Zipporwhill asked him out?" The others did remember. Featherweight would have a heart attack if he saw near naked older girls.

Snips groaned, "Fine then. One of you two go do it!"

"No way." Rumble said, "My brother would murder me if he found out I peeped on his girlfriend. He'd find out if I wasn't waiting in the parking lot for him. You do it, Spike."

Spike rubbed his neck. "I-I don't know, guys. It just seems wrong to violate their privacy like that." Rarity would never look at him again if she found out. "I think we should just forget about this."

"Well, I think you're a chicken!" Snips said with a smirk. "You don't have the guts!"

"I do too!"

Snips cupped his hand around his ear. "What's that? I can't hear you over your clucking! Bkawk!" He proceeded to make chicken sounds, much to the amusement of the others

Spike shook his head, "No. You're not going to get me with that. I learned from last time."

"Oh yeah? Well, I double dog dare you to do it!" A chorus of Oohs surrounded them. Things were starting to get serious.

"C'mon, this is stupid." Spike said, trying to squeeze his way out of the dare, "I mean, Pip could be making some of it up!" The guys looked at Pipsqueak who held up three fingers.

"Nope. Scout's honor. All true."

Spike rolled his eyes. "So what? I get to hang out with senior girls almost all the time. I don't need to go into the girl's locker room."

"Then I triple dog dare you!" Snips said with glee, causing the others to gasp. Snips was playing hardball now. "You know the rules, man. You have to do it now, and do it by the end of the week!"

Spike growled. "Fine," he said, "But you have to help me get in."

Back in the present, Spike stood stock still in front of the door as he gazed over the room. It was split in half by a row of lockers set perpendicular to the door and slightly off-set from it. The showers and toilets on his left and more lockers on the right. He made his way over to the locker Pip had talked about. Just as Pip said, it had a view of the right half of the room and some of the showers. 'This is insane! I'm gonna get caught!' He pulled open the rusty door, squeaking slightly, and slipped inside. Since Spike didn't have the muscles Pipsqueak did, it was surprisingly roomy. Enough so he wouldn't feel cramped, yet still contained in a metal box that might be the death of him. Once every limb was in, he shut the door and began the waiting game.

It felt like hours, but the clock on the wall showed he hadn't been waiting long. The bell had rung half an hour ago, so the older girls should be having their gym class right now. Funny thing was, Spike had only heard maybe a handful of people come in, but he didn't see them since the door was blocked from his view by the middle row of lockers. He just dismissed it as most of the girls wearing the gym clothes under their clothes, or possibly the janitor. That guy was a creep.

To pass the time, Spike tried to imagine seeing all of those girls changing in front of him. The beautiful curves as clothes rubbed against them, the sweet perfumes in the air as they pass by, and maybe some groping like they do in those online Japonese comics.

Suddenly the door swung open, calling Spike to attention. This was the moment he was waiting for. The sound of footsteps came from the far end of the room and started towards his side of it. When the girl came around the corner, Spike's heart leapt into his throat. 'I am so DEAD.' he thought as he stared at the school's toughest chick, Gilda Griffon.

She was a lean, mean, fighting machine with an affinity for trouble. She would punch a kid out if they looked at her wrong, and here Spike was, watching her strip. There was no way she'd let him live if she caught him. Hell, whatever was left of him would be fed to her boyfriend, Garble, and he already hated him! Spike prayed for some other girls to come in, but alas, none came. 'Wait, today's Thursday. Crap! The kickboxing club is practicing today! I forgot they have gym class at the soccer field right now!'

"Man, today's practice was intense." Gilda said, her voice carrying across the room. She was now only clad in a black sports bra and thong that stuck to her sweat slick skin. Spike watched her do some stretches, each one showing off the muscles hiding under her tanned skin. She was easily the strongest girl in school with few boys her equal. Just the display of stretching alone made her look intimidating,not to mention really hot.

It was when she performed a leg stretch that really showed off her toned ass that Spike winced in pain. His penis was practically trying to put a hole in his pants. 'No! Bad boner! We don't want that terrifyingly sexy chick over here where she can rip you off! Down boy!' Spike silently pleaded, but it was in vain. The dick only answers to the chick.

During the last few stretches, Spike could have sworn that Gilda looked right at him a few times. Each time he made eye contact, Spike stopped breathing and prayed she couldn't smell his fear like his friends said she did. After she was done, Gilda sniffed herself a couple times.

"Definitely taking a shower." she said to herself, "Not gonna stink up my ride with B.O." She grabbed a towel and some other things from her bag and disappeared behind the lockers. A few seconds later, the sound of running water filled the room and a swish of curtain rings signaled an occupied stall. Some rock music started to play, probably one of those shower speakers.

Spike let out a sigh of relief. 'It's now or never!' He slowly opened the locker door, making sure the squeaks weren't louder than the music. When it was wide enough, he slipped out and closed it just as gently behind him. Spike made his way towards the door, quiet as a mouse, and stopped at the end of the locker row. He peeked around the corner and saw the closed curtain of the shower. It was a full body curtain, so he couldn't see any trace of Gilda, but he didn't care. "I'm home free." he whispered to himself.

"Not quite, dweeb."

A strangled yelp came out of Spike's mouth as he jumped in the air. He spun around to find a none too happy Gilda giving him a look that would melt steel. Before Spike could even think of escaping, she grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up and slammed him against the lockers.

"H-How did you know I was here?!" Spike asked.

"You were breathing pretty loud during my stretches, dweeb." Gilda answered, "Now, I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself, or you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Spike gulped. "L-Look, it's not my fault! I didn't want to be here. I got triple dog dared to do this! I swear!"

Gilda narrowed her eyes at him, then said, "Alright then. Congrats, you just went from a pummeling, down to a beating!" she said the last word menacingly, reminding Spike how much trouble he was in.

"I was just going to peep on the senior girls, but mostly Rarity though! Seriously, I didn't mean to peep on you! If I had known you'd be here alone, I wouldn't have done it today!" Spike explained in full. Applejack always told him that honesty was the best policy. Maybe it would save his sorry hide.

Unfortunately, his words had the opposite effect he wanted. Gilda was now absolutely livid. "EXCUSE ME?!" she shouted at him. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Spike thought about his wording and realized what he might have implied. "No, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" But he was ignored.

"What does that prissy little princess have that I don't, huh? I ain't good enough to peep on? Answer me, kid!" Gilda asked as she shook Spike against the locker.

"Well, she has more class and grace than you, that's for sure." Spike said with a grimace. The lockers weren't the most comfortable thing to be shaken against.

Gilda raised an eyebrow at his response. "Oh yeah? Well, since I know you got a good long look at me during my stretches, let me tell you something. This," She took a hand off Spike's collar to gesture at herself, "is one hundred percent raw woman power. That prissy loser girl wouldn't lift a weight if it would chip her manicure. She doesn't even try to break a sweat because it messes up her hair!"

Spike frowned, "Well at least she tries to look beautiful!" he said. Sure, it made Gilda even more angry, but no one disrespects Rarity like that! He watched as Gilda's face turned red with fury. She then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking much calmer afterwards, but the fire still burned in her eyes. The sudden mood change terrified Spike more than when she was angry.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, dweeb?" Gilda asked. "Take a wild guess."

This was it. This was the Gilda the school feared. Spike had heard many rumors about her torture treatments but only few of them were ever confirmed. "U-Um, crush my head like a sparrow's egg between your thighs?"

Gilda nodded, "Exact- Wait, what?"

"That's what one of my friends told me!" Spike said, hoping she wouldn't freak out again. Instead she just stared at him, then look down at her legs, flexing them a few times.

"That's actually kind of badass." she said to herself, then muttered something about "more leg days" whatever that meant. She started to look up again, but stopped when something caught her eye. "Oh? What's this? Looks like someone enjoyed my little show earlier. You like my legs that much, huh?" she said with a smug grin.

Spike hesitated, not knowing how to respond to such a sudden change of topic. "Um...yes?" he answered, hoping it wouldn't result in pain.

Gilda smirked. "Tell you what, kid. If you do what I say, I might be willing to let you off the hook. Got it?" After he nodded, she said, "Good. Now drop your pants."

Spike blushed at the order. "Uh...what?"

"You heard me. Drop 'em!" Gilda said, "Besides, you already saw me half naked. Fair's fair."

"O-Okay." Spike fumbled with his belt for a moment before he let his pants hit the ground. With only his boxers left, his boner pushed out a little farther than before. Seeing Gilda stare at it like a cat would a mouse made Spike both nervous and embarrassed.

"Hmm, not bad for a freshman." Gilda said. She led Spike towards the bench before standing him a few feet away and then sitting down on the edge of the bench. "You are going to stand there. You're not going to move. You're not going to look away. And you're not going to do anything else until I say so. Break one of these rules, and I'm gonna have to punish you. Got it?"

Spike nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" A small tremor entered his voice. 'What is she going to do to me?' he wondered. His answer became clear when Gilda leaned back and lifted her legs. Seeing it up close, Spike could tell those sexy, toned legs were the result of many days of fitness and training, and would easily break him if Gilda wanted to. Her legs shot forward towards his crotch, forcing Spike to keep himself from flinching.

Instead of immense pain, Spike felt a strange pleasure. He looked down and his eyes widened at what he saw. 'I'm dead.' Spike thought, 'Gilda killed me earlier and this is just some sort of fantasy afterlife.' Gilda's feet were caressing his dick, rubbing and pulling it above the fabric. Spike could feel the power and control she had with each stroke. He gasped when her toes touched the tip.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Gilda asked as she pressed on his dick. When he didn't respond, she pulled away, "Answer me, or I'll stop."

Spike shuddered, but he nodded. "Yeah."

"Good boy." Gilda said in a sultry tone before continuing her treatment, "Tell me, when's the last time you jerked off?"

A blush filled Spike's face at the bold question, despite what she was currently doing. "Um… probably a few months ago?" he answered. Spike had done it before, a couple times as experiments, but stopped when he overheard Rainbow Dash talking to Rarity about him doing it while thinking of her. A gentleman doesn't think of a lady in that manner.

"Really? You're telling me you haven't even rubbed one out in that long?" Gilda paused her massage and grasped the fabric of his boxers in her toes. She pulled them down, letting his boner swing free from its cloth prison. "Then you must be really backed up, huh?" Her toes slid down his shaft, stopping only to gently brush against his ballsack. "I bet you want to blow your load right now, don't you? Just cover my thighs in your jizz?"

Spike gave a small moan of pleasure. "Y-Yes." He couldn't deny it any longer. Her teasing was seriously turning him on. It was becoming difficult to think clearly as all the blood was rushing to the other head.

"Let's see how long you last, then." Gilda's smirk turned wicked. "If you can hold out long enough, you get to live. But if you can't..." She gave his dick a hard squeeze between her toes, driving home her threat. "Understand?"

"Yes!" Spike's voice went a little higher from the moment of pain.

"Perfect." Gilda wasted no time in getting to work on his member. She pressed the soles of her feet against the sides of it and began to slowly rub up and down, just as if she was using her hands instead. She used her soles for a bit before changing to her toes and ball of her feet, then back to her soles. There was a rhythm to the changes, to make Spike used to it before changing again.

For his part, Spike was doing his best to keep himself from losing it. 'Think unsexy thoughts. Unsexy thoughts! Uh, math!' An image of Miss Cheerilee in a short skirt and tight shirt with a ruler in hand and using math innuendoes appeared in his mind. 'Nope! Main office?' Principal Celestia wearing a dominatrix outfit with crop and ball gag in hand. 'Dammit! Why are older women so hot?!' Spike tried to think of dicks but the only one that came to mind was his and what it was going through. Eventually his mind drifted to what Garble would do to him if he walked through the door right now. It certainly helped keeping Spike's mind off the footjob he was getting.

However, Gilda had other things in mind. "So far, so good, dweeb." she said, sounding a bit impressed. "Now how about we kick it up a notch?" She gave a wicked grin before using one of her hands to grab her sports bra. In a few seconds of surprising dexterity and balance, she pulled it off and threw it aside, revealing her breasts.

It felt like a punch in the gut to Spike when the forbidden flesh was shown. If he had to guess before, he thought Gilda was about a large B-cup. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he was off a few sizes. In front of him were two large D-cup tits, free from their confinement. He gulped when Gilda started to play with them.

"What do you think? This your first time seeing actual tits? Much better than those skinny online bitches." She said, giving them a squeeze.

"They're...bigger." Spike said as he stared dumbly at them. His breath hitched when she pinched her nipple, effectively distracting him.

Gilda grinned at his response. "Not as small as you thought? That's because I need to keep them out of the way when I'm fighting. Plus, I hate the stares some guys give me when they think I'm not looking." She grimaced for a moment before returning to her smirk. "Are they bigger than Rarity's? Or is she too 'ladylike' to even show them off?"

Spike couldn't look her in the eye. "Um. M-Maybe?" He then hissed in pain when one of Gilda's toenails started digging into his dick. "Yes! Yes, they're bigger!" Rarity's beauty was more from her grace and charm rather than her assets, not that she was lacking in them.

"Damn right, they're bigger. Only a few others in this school are bigger, but they're not as badass as me." Gilda continued her footjob, going at a faster pace than before. "You want to touch them, don't you? Just stick your dick between them and just fuck like crazy, huh? I can tell that you want this from how hard you are. You gonna cum on my tits instead?" She brought one tit up to her face and gave it a slow, sensual lick.

"Not fair." Spike said in between breaths. He was nearing his limit now with the show Gilda was putting on and the faster footjob. Any possible distractions were being washed away by the hypnotizing view of Gilda's boobs. He was left with clenching his muscles and hoping he wouldn't let loose too soon. But his hopes were in vain.

After a too brief period of bliss, he sank to his knees as his legs became to weak to support him. When Spike's mind came back to earth and his eyes refocused, he looked as Gilda and thought, 'Man, I guess this is what happens if I don't jerk off for a while.' Long, thin, white streaks painted Gilda's thighs and chest in uneven stripes. A small pool of jizz was slowly running down her cleavage while a few globs hung onto her nipples. Only a small spot of it managed to reach her cheek.

Gilda sat there, wide eyed, as she inspected the new fluids on her body. She brought up a finger and swiped off the bit on her face. "Wow." she said, surprised. "And here I thought you were just kidding about the not jerking off. Damn. Like a freaking fire hose." She mumbled something else but all Spike caught was "Lot more than..."

"So...did I make it?" Spike asked, reluctantly bringing Gilda's attention back to him.

She gave him a glare he couldn't read for a moment before speaking. "Looks like you get to stay a boy today," Spike started to sigh in relief until Gilda continued, "But I can't say that you'll be so lucky about getting out without a few bruises. However, I'm going to give you a chance." She said as she stood up.

'Oh God, she's going to make me lick her clean, won't she?' Spike thought, trying not to cringe, 'I think I might take the beating over tasting my own junk.' "What do you want?" He asked, bracing himself for the answer.

Gilda passed by him and then bent over to grab her bra. Her thong stretched, disappearing into the crack of her tight ass, showing off a glorious moon. She knew Spike was watching if that ass shake was any indication. Her breasts hung like ripe, firm fruit ready to be squeezed and pressed. With her bra in hand, Gilda stood back up and began to use it as a rag, wiping off all the stains on her skin. "You know how stressful life can be. Put up with school, study for tests, deal with annoying people every day. Watching you get off like that reminded me how much I need some…" She glanced towards him with a hungry look in her eye, "Stress relief."

Spike felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure if he was really lucky or super unlucky that he'll be doing the really naughty stuff with Gilda. It was something teen guys his age only talked about, as if their pricks did all the thinking for them, but none would actually be able to back it up when they got to it. Now, if Spike were like most guys his age, he would gladly do it with Gilda. Instead, one particular question came to his mind. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, shouldn't Garble be doing that? He is your boyfriend, after all."

Surprise and shock flew across Gilda's face at first, then anger and another bundle of emotions Spike couldn't decipher, and finally settling with a bit irritated. "He and I aren't on the best of terms, so you'll have to fill in right now. And you better get me off as good as you did if you want to get away without bruises."

"But what if he finds out?" Spike asked, glancing towards the door. Any second, Garble could kick it down and beat his ass for touching his girl.

Gilda noticed the look and rolled her eyes. "What, you afraid of him? What happens here stays here, kid. I'm not going to tell and if you don't want him on your ass, you won't either. What happened to those balls you had from peeping earlier, huh? Look, let's pretend for the next few minutes that you're Garble" She paused and pursed her lips in a frown as if she ate something rotten. "On second thought, maybe not. Speaking of which, I don't think I got your name. You know me, but who are you?"

"Spike. My name's Spike." he said. Spike knew that if Gilda wanted to find him again, she could. No point in withholding it and making her mad. He watched her eyebrow raise in suspicion.

"Spike? Sounds familiar…" She trailed off, and then snapped her fingers in realization, "Aren't you the kid that got Garble arrested for breaking into that bird sanctuary?" When Spike nodded, Gilda smiled. "Impressive. You actually grew a pair and stood up to him. Not many can do that and get away with it. Most don't even get to the first part."

With a shrug, Spike said "I was just doing the right thing at the time."

"How about now?" Gilda asked before stepping in close to Spike, his face near her waist, forcing him to look up even higher. She stared down at him with a hungry look on her face. "You gonna do the right thing and get me off? It'd be wrong of you to leave a woman when she's like this." She reached down to her thong and pulled it aside, revealing a puffy pussy, engorged with arousal. Taking two fingers, she pushed them inside for a few seconds, reaching deep and spreading her lower lips a few times before pulling them out and sucking them clean.

Spike blinked after watching the sensual display, then remembered how to breathe. His eyes flicked back down to her thong, seeing the fluid seep into her thong and run down her thighs, her lips twitching in anticipation. Suddenly, Spike noticed his mouth drying up, eager for the delicious drink in front of him. 'It's the right thing to do.' His mind finally thought before succumbing to his desire. Before he realized it, his lips met hers and his tongue only made a few sweeps before his head was jerked back by a pair of strong hands.

"Whoa, kid. All you had to do was say yes, but I'm not complaining about it." Gilda said. "Since you're so eager, let's get a bit more comfortable first." She pulled Spike up to his feet and then laid him down on the bench. Once he was there, she hooked her thumbs into the thong waistband and pulled it off, giving Spike a good view of her ass as it came off. She tossed it aside and then straddled Spike's chest, leaning over his face with her tits nearly blocking his view. Just above her snatch was a small patch of neatly trimmed white hair. "Take a deep breath and give me the best you got." she said before shifting her hips and placing them over his face.

Spike followed her advice and filled his lungs as much as he could before his mouth was covered by her nethers. Using what little knowledge he had from the dirty videos his friends sent him and Twilight's 'research material' that she hides under her bed, Spike started off by making broad sweeps with his tongue, licking from top to bottom on the outer lips. He lapped up Gilda's juices as they trickled down to him. 'Little bitter, but not unpleasant. Tastes pretty good actually.' Wanting more of the taste, Spike made long strokes with his tongue to get as much as he could off her skin. The tip of his tongue darting in and out of her folds to find any extra drops.

Gilda gasped in delight as she felt his poking and prodding. "Not bad. Ah! Not bad at all~." she said, shuddering in delight as one stroke came near her clit. "Have you done this before?" She asked, pressing her hips more into his face.

Spike looked up at her and grunted out "Nuh-uh" before digging his tongue slowing into her. He could see that she was quite surprised by his answer.

"No shit? Seriously?" Gilda asked. "With a bit of practice you're gonna make some girl really happy one day." She flinched as Spike hit a sensitive spot. "Mmmm~. Ohhh, right there! That's it."

Following her direction, Spike circled his tongue around the area, spiraling it in and out. He noticed that Gilda moaned more in some spots and tried to move more slowly over them. As he did that, Spike glanced up at her face and saw that Gilda's eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, as if she was trying to prevent another moan from escaping though it was in vain. The sight gave Spike a surge of confidence, or possibly foolish bravery, and he slowly brought his hands up until they were hovering over the forbidden flesh.

Before he could think twice about his choice, Spike placed his hands on Gilda's firm ass and squeezed it gently, almost massaging it. Gilda's only response was a suppressed moan, thus prompting him to continue. 'My tongue is deep in her but there's no way I can pass this off as anything else. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. Too late now. I just hope she won't kill me.' Spike's fingers danced across Gilda's ass, pressing and stroking all over, as they slowly made their way down to her nethers.

Once they were close to his face, Spike used one hand to spread her folds and the other pushed an index finger as far as it would go. It wasn't difficult with all the fluid still coming out.

Gilda gasped at the new entry. "Fuck me!" She started gyrating her hips faster, bouncing on Spike's face.

"As you wish." Spike said before pushing his tongue in as deep as he could and thrusting his finger in and out. Judging by Gilda's panting and moaning, she was certainly enjoying it. After a moment or two, he added a second finger and then a third. At this point, Gilda was absolutely soaking wet, making it easy for Spike to reach as far as he could inside her. He pressed all around, twirling his fingers as he searched for the fabled g-spot.

"Don't you fucking stop, dweeb," Gilda said, grunting between words, "because if you do, I will use your balls for target practice!" She gave a small squeak when he brushed past her g-spot. "Oh god, right there!"

Spike followed her directions and rubbed said area again. When she gave another squeal, he knew he hit the jackpot. He kept rubbing the area and then took a page from Gilda's book. Spike slowed down his rubbing when he thought she was close, focusing on other areas and then coming back to the spot. He did this a few times until Gilda yelled at him.

"Just get me off already!" She had a tinge of desperation in her voice but mostly horny anger.

Not wanting to get killed, Spike pressed against the spot and rubbed as hard as he could, and brought his mouth to her clit. He pulled, licked, and sucked her bead until she went over the edge with a loud scream and then still kept going. Spike stopped when she collapsed on top of him. "Gilda? Are you okay?" He asked when she didn't make any movement to get off of him.

That got a response from her. Gilda slowly stood up and stretched, much like a cat would. "Spike, I feel fucking fantastic right now. I haven't gotten off like that in forever!" She then turned around and punched Spike in the shoulder as he stood up as well. "That's for using your hands when I didn't say you could, cheeky bastard." She said, then punched his other shoulder as he nursed the first one, although it was a bit lighter. "That's for trying to tease me near the end."

Spike grinned sheepishly. "I was just taking initiative?" He said, also trying to convince himself. "In my defense, you have a really nice butt."

"Fuck yeah I do, and don't you forget it." Gilda said proudly, giving her firm booty a resounding smack.

"I definitely won't." Spike said. His shaft seemed to agree as well.

Gilda smirked at him and put a hand on her hip. "Y'know, for someone who doesn't even jerk off, and most likely still a virgin, you seem to know how to use your tongue." She leaned in a bit closer. "Did that Rarity chick give you lessons? I might go thank her."

Spike, becoming more used to Gilda's comments on Rarity, said, "Oh screw you. I was just improvising from what I knew. At least I know I'm not terrible." He smirked back at her. "Doesn't hurt that you taste good."

Gilda blushed at the compliment. "Kiss ass."

"Only if you back up close enough." Spike wasn't sure where he was getting all this confidence from but he was sure as hell that he would ride it out to the end. Gilda seemed surprised as well, her blush becoming deeper and her brow raising.

"Someone's certainly grew a nice pair of balls in the last hour. What happened to that terrified freshman from earlier?" Gilda said, stepping in close.

"Nah, they're just the same ones that stood up to Garble and his goons. I just forgot I had them." Spike said, standing up a little taller than before. Being so close, he noticed that he was about half a head taller than Gilda's chest, forcing him to look up slightly.

"You should keep them on more often." Gilda gave him a sultry look before turning and walking away with a sexy hip swaying gait. "Anyways, you're free to walk away without a scratch. Now if you'll excuse me, I still need to take a shower. I do have a lot of hard to reach places to scrub clean." She said, shooting Spike one last glance before going around the corner. Her voice carried over the wall of lockers. "Have fun explaining to your family why you smell like sweat and pussy, and that fuck stain on your shirt."

Spike just stood there, staring at where she just was. He had finally gotten out of the potential pummeling but now he had a chance for a different kind of pounding. The sexy kind. At least he thought it was an invitation. The testosterone fueled part of him wanted to drive straight to her shower stall and get dirty while getting clean. The logical voice did agree with what Gilda said about offering explanations to his family and friends. Not to mention finding out where his shorts went. There was a tiny voice telling him to get while the getting is good, but that was promptly ignored.

Sure he was fooling, more like fucking, with Garble's girl, but Spike couldn't leave just yet. No, he had unfinished business with Gilda. Yeah, he was hoping to score again or at least cop a feel, but Spike had a few questions to ask and now was probably the only chance he had.

Oh, and Gilda may have kicked his shorts over by the showers but he was kinda distracted by her bouncing butt.

Spike got a move on and headed for the showers. Sure enough, his shorts and boxers were laying in a pile near one of the stalls and Gilda was nowhere to be seen. However, sitting on the bench was all of her clothes, even her underwear, so she was definitely naked right now.

The thought of it, despite earlier events set Spike's heart racing, along with the anticipation of waiting for her to jump out. He stepped slowly towards the piles and almost jumped when he was yanked back into the stall behind him.

Spike found himself caught in a bear hug, unable to move his arms, and felt a pair of warm breasts pressing up against his back.

"You sure have some serious balls to try to get in on my shower." Gilda said, but her tone more playful than angry. One of her hands snaked down to his crotch, fondling said part.

Spike glanced back at her. "I just thought I'd help a lady get all the hard to reach places." He used one of his free arms to reach back until his fingers reached her lower lips and pushed in, making her give a small gasp.

"I think I'll be fine as long as I don't drop the soap." She said, laughing at Spike's mock disappointment. She stopped her touching for a moment to speak. "The real question is, how do like your showers?" She whipped around, making them both face the shower head and used her other hand to turn the handle to cold water. She laughed hard when Spike yelped and struggled in her arms to get away from the cold. Gilda let him go and turned the handle to warm. "Remember kid, I like you, but if you even think I'm some bimbo slut because you got me off then I'll tear those 'new' balls of yours off. You ain't Garble. You gotta work your ass if you want this ass." She gripped harder on his junk for emphasis. "Got it?"

Still shivering from the cold blast of water, Spike nodded. "Y-yeah. S-sorry, I kinda got caught up in the moment. This is all still new to me. D-do you still need help with the scrubbing?"

Gilda smiled and said, "Sure. You wash my back, I'll wash yours." She grabbed the soap off the wall holder. "Although, you might want to take your shirt off for me to do it." She said, then added when it was off, "Hm, not as skinny as I thought, but you could stand to put on some muscle." She poked him in the chest.

Since Spike was tall and still growing, he had trouble putting on and keeping any kind of weight. At this point, he was more suited for running which has usually helped him get away from the school bullies. Besides, he was fairly strong for his size, it just didn't show. "So...ladies first?" Spike said, holding his hand out for the soap.

Giving him both the soap and a look he couldn't decipher, Gilda turned to face the water. "So tell me Spike, how did you find out about that locker and why did you think it was a good idea?" She asked.

Spike lathered the soap in his hands and then started scrubbing her shoulders before he answered. "One of my friends found out and tried it..." He said, going on to explain that happened that afternoon. While he did that, he washed her shoulders, then went down her sides to her lower waist before going up her center and back where he started.

"Ah, the triple dog dare." Gilda said, nodding in understanding, "I've had my fair share of them. Nasty, but effective."

"Now that I think about it," Spike said as he started on her arms, "I think this is payback for not being picked because I know that Snips has the girls locker times memorized. I was wondering why only you showed up for a few seconds until I realized it, but it was way too late. He's probably laughing at me right now."

Gilda laughed. "Maybe, but the difference between you two right now is that he'd be castrated if he did this." She grabbed Spike's hands and cupped them around her tits. "Of course, if you tried this earlier, you'd be dead too." She let go and allowed his hands to roam free across her massive bust.

"Whoa." Spike said to himself as he fondled her chest. He slowly kneaded and rubbed it, and even squished and squeezed it. "They're softer than I thought. They're like...massive marshmallows." His fingers brushed her areola before they pinched her stiff nipples.

"Mmmm. Not the worst comparison I've heard. But don't forget your job." Gilda said, placing the soap bar in between her tits. She almost didn't see him grab the bar before he got to work. "You know, I thought I had you pegged for a leg or ass guy, but you can't seem to get enough of the girls."

Spike blushed and said, "W-well, you do have nice legs and a nice butt, but you also have nice boobs." He blushed a little more, doing a good Fluttershy impression, "You're just all around sexy in a terrifying way." He finished his scrubbing and let the water wash the soap away.

Gilda soaked up the praise about her body. "Damn right I am." She said, then started grinding her ass against the thing that had been poking her since he touched her boobs. "And you'd looooove to get a piece of this wouldn't you?" She laughed at the strained look on his face. "C'mere!" She turned around and pressed his face into her rack, smothering him and laughing at his feeble attempts to escape her grasp.

Eventually he stopped fighting and just laid there. "Hey Gilda?" He asked, though it was a bit muffled by her flesh. "Can I ask you something?"

He felt her shrug. "Shoot."

Spike paused a second to consider his words. "This might be a bit personal, so you don't have to answer, but... Do you actually like Garble?" He felt her body tense around him. The water didn't seem to feel as warm as before.

"What do you mean?" She said, loosening her grip on him.

Looking up to meet her eyes, he said, "I mean, word around school is that you two are together but you haven't said one nice thing about him yet. If you did like him, you wouldn't have done all those things with me, right? I'll leave if you don't want to answer." He finished with a steadfast conviction, making sure he didn't break eye contact.

Gilda stared back until she sighed and said, "Truth is, I hate Garble. I'd dump the asshole the second I could. He's an arrogant, two-bit, perverted douchebag!" She accented the last word by punching the ceramic wall, breaking a few tiles. Seeing blood start to appear, she pulled her fist back to find a few cuts in her knuckles. Nothing deep, but they'd be annoying for sure. "The worst part is that's sorta what attracted me to him in the first place."

She grabbed the soap and, turning Spike around, started washing his back. "If you tell anyone this, I'm gonna deny it before kicking your ass, but despite what people think about me, I'm still a female. I have needs like any other and one of them is I like having a strong guy for a boyfriend, and Garble was definitely strong. Stronger than me, even."

"What? No way!" Spike said in disbelief.

"Yep. He'd always beat me in those arm wrestling contests he and his goons would have when they party." Gilda said without shame. "It's hardly a wonder why he's the top player for the football team. But yeah, we hit it off and it went from there." She paused as she moved to his arms. "At first he was sweet, but I was too stupid to see he was just taking advantage of me. It was when I caught him hitting on some other girls at a club that I tried to break up with him." She gave a humorless laugh. "You can see how well that turned out."

Spike glanced back at her to see the contemplating frown on her face. "Did you ever try again?"

Gilda nodded and said, "Multiple times and each time I can't seem to do it or he keeps talking me into staying. That's why I'm impressed that you could stand up to him at the sanctuary." She then leaned in close and whispered, "Just between you and me, I actually like that place. I want to work there after college and I'm glad that Garble didn't ruin it for me. That's kinda why I let you come in here and then some. It doesn't hurt that you're cute, or have decent tongue skill." She finished with a wink and a quick grope of his butt, causing Spike to blush.

"It's not a big deal, really. I was trying it out as I went along.." He said, facing her as he washed the suds off. "But anyways, I was in a similar situation. I was having a guy crisis, because I hung out with more girls than guys. I found Garble and wanted to prove myself as a man. It was fun, if painful at times, until he wanted to smash the bird eggs." He paused for a second to grab the shampoo bottle and hand it to Gilda. "There's a lot that I'd do to test myself but that's where I draw the line. Yeah it was terrifying to stand up to him and I ended up running away thanks to Rainbow, Rarity, and my sister, but I don't think I could've lived with myself if I went through with it."

"I wish I had your resolve." Gilda said as she washed her hair. "I told you, not many get away with standing up to him, not for long." She passed the shampoo bottle back to Spike, who took it and poured out some for himself.

As he scrubbed his head, Spike had an idea. It was a crazy idea that might possibly be mistaken for one of Pinkie's jokes, but it was also crazy enough to work. Or it might crash and burn, but crazier things have happened. "Maybe you can build up the resolve to break up with him." He said.

"Oh? How so?" Gilda said, intrigued. She had already finished washing her hair and was now starting to dry off outside the stall.

Spike shrugged and said, "It's just a thought, but what about finding someone else to date, or hang out with? It would make it easier to break up with him." He unconsciously tried to look at anything but her face...and body.

Gilda just stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed. She laughed so hard she almost slipped and fell in the puddle she was in. "I don't know what's funnier. Your attempt at asking me out, or that you think you can handle me." She said, giggling between her words. "Oh don't give me that look. This is probably the weirdest way to ask out a girl. It's just funny when you think about it."

"You still haven't answered my question." Spike finished washing and left the stall as well, still naked and dripping wet.

"That depends." Gilda said before striking a sexy pose. "You think you can handle all this raw woman?" She leaned over him to make herself seem taller. The intimidation came naturally.

Spike gulped nervously, but he nodded anyways. "I've handled Rainbow for a few years now. Not to mention what her friends put me through. I think I can handle it. It'll be a good challenge for me." This made Gilda smile.

"Oh it's going to be a challenge alright." She said, then squeezed his skinny arms. "What about this? I do like my guys to be strong, y'know, or at least have something more than skin and bones."

"I could always exercise with you or Dash. Though it might be tricky since Pinkie likes to use me as a taste tester whenever she makes something, which is every other day." Spike smiled as he remembered some of the more tastier treats he tried. "She makes some good stuff, that's for sure. You should try her cupcakes sometime."

"Eh, I'll pass." Gilda said, "But I'm liking the exercise idea. It's like a build-a-boyfriend." She stared Spike up and down. "I give it about six months before being acceptable, assuming you follow my schedule to the letter." She then grinned like a shark. "That is, if you survive past the first week."

As worrying as that was, Spike's resolve didn't waver...okay, maybe it shivered, but he still stood tall before the buxom amazon. "I won't let you dow-whoa!" He stepped forward, sliding on the slick tile and crashed into Gilda, causing them both to land on the bench. Upon recovering, Spike found his head nestled firmly between Gilda's breasts and his hands around her waist, trying to break his fall. He blushed and tried to pull away before finding a pair of strong arms pressing him in closer. He looked up at Gilda to see her amused, not even slightly annoyed by it.

"If you manage to impress me enough after the training, I might consider helping you become a real man, if you know what I mean." Gilda said, pushing her tits into his face. "If you last that long, and only after a good date."

Spike's mind shut down as soon as he processed what she said. Once it rebooted, all that came out was, "Train...date...help...man…"

Gilda just laughed at his poor broken mind. "I think it's time for you to go home. Both of us, actually." She pushed Spike off to the side and finished drying off before getting dressed. It was just as she finished that Spike's mental capabilities recovered.

"You didn't have to offer…that, you know." He said, his face burning with blush as he looked away from Gilda. "I still would have gone through with it, if just to help you get rid of Garble." He didn't see the incoming hand grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. He was so shocked, his brain almost shut down again. It was only a moment though before Gilda pulled away.

"You're cute, Spike. I'm looking forward to our first 'date'." She said, then reached into her bag and pulled out something, dropping it in his lap. It was her bra and panties she wore earlier. "Here, something to keep me in mind. Don't waste your time jerking off with them. You'll need your stamina for the training." She chuckled at his flustered response, and then made her way to the door. "I'll write up a schedule and send it to you. Maybe I'll get Dash to help. See ya around, kid." And then she was gone.

Spike was alone now, only his heavy breathing filling the air. After a few moments, he said to himself. "Man, I'm so fucked in more ways than one." He said. He beheld the underwear in his hands. "But I have no regrets. This is gonna be so worth it."


	2. Naked Marathon

"So what's the 'surprise training'?" Spike said as he followed Gilda out into Whitetail Woods. Since their meeting and agreement in the locker room about two weeks ago, Gilda was true to her word when she sent him her rigorous training schedule the Monday after. Every other day was filled with either weight training, cardio, or both and it pushed him to his limits, leaving him really sore the next day. Today, she had written in a special training, but left out the details of it. Judging by where they were, Spike had to guess it was another five kilometer run, which didn't seem special at all.

"It's a secret." Gilda said, flashing him a sly smile.

Like all their previous runs, it was in the twilight hours of the morning, when few were around. But this time was different because it was almost an hour earlier, and not a car was to be found in the lot when they arrived. Spike was grateful he was used to getting up so early else he wouldn't have been able to get out of bed.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"At least one of us is going to have fun with this." Gilda said before giving a teasing laugh.

It wasn't long until they reached their usual starting point. Like clockwork, Gilda stretched out her muscles, prompting Spike to follow. Once she deemed them limber enough to run, she started to strip.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Spike asked, trying and failing to not ogle her sexy body.

"When you were staring at my ass last practice, oh don't try to deny it, you know you want this." Gilda said, slapping her firm cheeks as she pulled her shorts off. "Anyways, I had an idea to make you work even harder. We're going to run the same distance, but I'll let you cut it short if you can catch my butt. And by catch, I mean, you have to use both hands to grab it."

Spike hoped she couldn't see his blushing face. "B-But what if someone sees you?"

"Aw, is widdle Spike concerned for my dignity? Or is he afraid someone might peep on his girl?" Gilda said, ruffling Spike's hair. "Don't worry, Spike. No one comes out here this early. Even if they did, you know I'd hunt their ass down. Now shut up and grab my ass!" She was gone before he could even respond.

"At least she didn't tell me to strip. I'd never live it down if my friends saw me like this." Spike said and then chased after his naked teacher.

After that, every run was a naked mile, or naked marathon if Gilda wanted. Spike would always come close but would miss his globular goal and, more often than not, eat dirt for breakfast. At the end of the run, Gilda would shake her hips in his face while telling him to try harder next time, at least harder than he was. It would be six weeks before he could barely touch her skin at full throttle. Three weeks later, he would finally catch her ass by tackling her to the ground, where Gilda rewarded his trick by sitting on his face. Needless to say, they found an even better motivator for training.


	3. Say Uncle!

"I can't believe this."

"I did tell you to be careful."

"I know, but I had done it plenty of times before, why should that be any different?"

"Murphy's Law, probably."

"Good point." Gilda said, resting her head on Spike's shoulder. "You know, you don't have to do this, I can just call up a friend to pick me up."

"Nuh-uh. I'm doing this and you can't stop me." Spike said, pausing to readjust himself before continuing. Gilda was riding on his back thanks to her new sprained ankle she received from slipping on wet rocks in the local river. After ensuring no emergency calls needed to be made, Spike lifted her on his back and began the trek to her house.

"There's no way you can make this distance and we both know I'm no lightweight."

"Well, muscle is heavier than fat, and you are an amazon." Spike said. "But what kind of man would I be if I just left you on your own? Besides, I'm thinking of this as intense training." He came up to a set of stairs leading to the road above. "Very intense training."

Gilda chuckled. "And they say chivalry is dead."

After Spike climbed the stairs, leaving him a panting mess, he oriented himself and kept walking. He used whatever advantage he could to boost his endurance to her house, be it gravity or the moment's rest to wait for the crossing light. It was only when he was a few blocks away that his body started to give in.

"Don't give up now! I'm so close!" Spike said to his shaking legs.

"I told you that you weren't going to make it." Gilda said. "If you let me down, I can probably limp from here."

"No, I'm gonna make it. Just a little bit more." Spike said. "I didn't get this far without pushing myself." Using all his willpower, he forced one foot in front of the other, trying to build enough momentum to take him to her home.

Gilda was silent for a moment. Spike couldn't quite see her face, but he thought he saw a bit of red in her cheeks.

"You know, with this sprained ankle, I might have some trouble changing out of these clothes." Gilda said.

Spike almost stumbled as he became very much aware of the two soft mounds pressing into his back. Said mounds that were now dragging up and down against the fabrics they wore. That awareness was enough to harden his resolve, among other things. With a burst of strength, he jogged forward, letting his center of gravity drive him to his destination. He tried not to focus on the now jiggling mounds on his back as he ran.

Soon enough, he reached Gilda's house. To be more accurate, it was her uncle's place, but it was where she lived. Now that Spike thought about it, he never actually saw much of it except the outside when Gilda had to pick up something or change after her practices.

The building itself was a simple single story building with a porch out front and a driveway leading to the garage behind the house. It was a well-worn house, if one was being generous, but anyone could see that it needed more than just a paint job and lawn mowing. Not that there was a mess all around the house, but it did look as Applejack would say "it would fall over from a butterfly's sneeze". However, it was a sight better than most of the other houses on the street.

Stepping up to the door, Spike turned his head and asked, "You got the keys?"

"Yeah, they're in my back pocket. Think you can reach them?" she said, a hint of a sly smile on her face.

Though, Spike knew very well that it might be a trick or at least a tease in waiting, he slid his hands back up her thighs until they reached familiar curves. With no reaction yet, he felt around for any signs of the keys. He found nothing on his first try, though he did almost touch his fingers together. Thinking that the fabric might have hidden it, he tried patting around, determining what was metal and what wasn't. It was on his second brush through that he realized it.

"You don't have back pockets." Spike said,

"Nah, but it was nice of you to cop a feel. Think of it as your reward for carrying me this far." Gilda said, whipping out the keys from her real pockets. "If you realized it sooner, then I would've known you were staring at my ass all day. Either way, I win."

Spike blushed. "You suck."

"Not yet I don't." Gilda said, earning another blush on Spike's face.

Once they were inside, Spike carried Gilda to the first comfy seat he saw and set her down on it.

"Where's the fridge so I can get some ice packs for your ankle?" Spike asked, once Gilda was set properly with her ankle elevated.

Gilda jerked her thumb behind her. "Down that way, kitchen's on the the right. There should be some ice packs in the freezer already. This isn't my first injury, y'know."

"Got it." Spike hurried toward the freezer and grabbed the ice pack. After he returned and put it on her, he took a good look around the room.

One thing for sure, was that it was much cleaner and well kept than the outside. On the walls were various sports memorabilia, almost all of it boxing. Pictures of matches with the blows captured in a split second as they hit, framed article of big matches or victories, and even a few worn out gloves and a dinged up bell. There were a few non boxing related stuff, like a signed baseball and poster, but they were rare on the wall.

"Your uncle really likes boxing." Spike said, picking up a photo frame of a match.

"Likes boxing? More like he was boxing." Gilda said. "He was the greatest guy in the ring. Few could even stand up to him. Hell, he invented a bunch of moves that are still used today, but they can't do it like he could." When Spike giggled, she asked, "What? You think I'm kidding?"

Spike waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, it's just...you looked cute when you were praising him. You must really want to be like him."

Gilda turned away as fast as her face turned red and crossed her arms. "Y-yeah, well of course I-I do! He's awesome! I'm going to make it to his level someday!"

"You've still got a hundred years more training before you can even think of trying to touch me." A voice boomed out, causing both of them to jump. Out from behind the corner came a tall, lean, yet muscular man. He had a almost bald head and a broom mustache that was starting to grey. Of course, his wide smile had a few teeth missing. If one tried to compare him to his photos, they would see he hadn't lost a bit of his strength.

"Well, Gilda? Are you going to introduce me to this young man before I knock his block off?"

"Uncle!"

"Ha! I'm kidding, he wouldn't be worth the effort of washing my hands for it." The towering man strode over to Spike and thrust his hand out. "The name's Arthur Swanson. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't snap you in two."

Spike stared at the intimidating man's face. By the crazed smile, he couldn't quite tell if all the threats were serious, even if they could be backed up. Spike straightened his back and looked him in eye as he shook his hand. "I'm Spike, and I'm a little exhausted after carrying Gilda from the river. Also, I promised my sister I'd go back home in one piece."

There was a moment of silence before Arthur howled with laughter. "A man who keeps his promises, eh? I respect that." he said, still laughing between sentences. "You get to live this time. Though I might not be so nice next time you get frisky with my chickadee on my property."

"Uncle!" Gilda's face turned red as she tossed a nearby book at his head, which only caused him to laugh more.

While Spike was a little scared, his mind made a connection from the pictures and the man before him. "Wait, you're Arthur 'All-out' Swanson? The famous boxer to hold the champion title for fifteen years? That Arthur Swanson?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So the squirt knows who I am? And here I thought I was going to be gathering dust in a book while the new kids played in the ring."

"Kinda hard not to when one of your friends talks a lot about boxing and wrestling." Spike said. "He said you got your nickname because you liked to go all-out in the ring."

"That's right! You only live once, so why not give it your all? Of course, they don't tell you how much it comes back to bite you when you get old." Arthur said with a quick flex of his arms. He turned back to Gilda. "I can see why you like this kid. Much more respectful than that other punk."

Spike sent a questioning look to Gilda, who had her face buried in her hands. "Gilda talks about me?"

"Mostly about workouts or some stuff, but everytime she does, she's always smiling. Much more than she had up until a few months ago." Arthur said. He then glanced at a nearby clock. "Now while I would love to stay and interrogate my niece's little suitor, I must get going. I have some errands to run, including picking up some more aspirin now. Later, chickadee." Before closing the door, he added. "Also, if I come back to see any making out, I break the big guns out. Bye."

The room was silent except for the sound of the clock, a truck driving off, and the echoes of embarrassment. Gilda kept burying her face while Spike searched for something to say.

"I think that went rather well, all things considered." Spike said. When that didn't get a response from Gilda, he sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"I have a sprained ankle and terminal mortification from embarrassment. What do you think?" Gilda glared at Spike, then sighed. "Sorry, I didn't think he was going to be here when we arrived, and I forgot how...enthusiastic he can get when I bring guys over. I know he means well, but still."

"I know the feeling." Spike decided to change the subject. "So what was that about you training to be like him? I thought you wanted to work at the bird sanctuary?"

"I like fighting and I like birds. What's so hard to understand?" Gilda said. "I gotta keep my options open, plus fighting doesn't always pay the bills and you don't need a degree to fight, so why not both?"

"Is that why he calls you 'chickadee'?" Spike asked, fighting to keep the grin off his face.

Gilda glared at him. "You're lucky you're cute. Now go get the last of the aspirin before I change my mind."


End file.
